Haru Kurosaki
by Sweetiedogood
Summary: Harry Potter was raised Minao "Haru" Kurosaki. How will this change his life? HIATUS because I don't love Bleach anymore. One day, I will reread the manga and remember why I loved it-but now /
1. Prologue  Authors Notes

**Title: **Haru Kurosaki

**Author: **Sweetiedogood

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **?

**Word count: **600

It was over. Harry ran his fingers across his closed trunk. The mahogany wood looked older than it's seven years. Each dent and scratch held a memory he'd never forget. Sighing, Harry looked up at the ceiling. Seven years seemed like it came and went, despite the turmoil of every year. The room felt like an echo of it's former self. It felt bare without Dean's United poster, Ron's Chudley Cannons bedspread and the quilt Neville's gran gave him his third year.

"Mate you comin?" Ron's voice filtered up from downstairs. Harry sighed again. It bothered him that it was so easy for them to leave, but then again they also lived in Britain. They'd be able to see each other whenever they wanted, unlike him. When he got back home his life at Hogwarts would probably seem like an unfinished dream. He hadn't told them where he was going, they didn't know he was leaving for good. The back of Harry's eyes began to prickle. Anguish, thick and immobile rose in his chest. He was going to miss them. They'd been through so much, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville, Hannah. Without them he probably wouldn't be standing.

Harry cringed thinking of their reactions if they knew just how far he was going. Draco would probably curse him; Hermione and Hannah would cry; Ron would storm off angrily and Luna would just stare. He could imagine the look on her face, her jaw slightly dropped, her protuberant eyes wider and filled with pain... The knot in Harry's chest shifted and he doubled over in pain. He couldn't let them distract him. He **had** to go. He hadn't seen his family in years. He couldn't imagine Karin and Yuzu's faces anymore. They were thirteen now, the last time he'd seen them they were eleven, he couldn't fathom how much they'd grown and changed while he was away. Was Ichigo still a stubborn idiot? Was dad still a plain idiot? Did they miss him? Did they want him to come back?

Tear drops fell onto his trunk, dampening his name carving.

_Kurosaki._

He and Ichigo did that, the night before he left. Next to his name were several badly drawn flowers. He'd been made fun of because there were flowers on his trunk, but they were a gift from his precious sisters. In the back of his mind Harry could imagine Ichigo laughing at him for his dramatic thoughts.

"Stupid brother," Harry muttered his teary eyes soft. Determination hardened in his green eyes. If they didn't miss him, he'd make them regret it. If they didn't want him to come back, too bad. He'd miss Hogwarts; he'd miss Britain, but it was not his home. The Kurosaki household was calling.

"Watashi wa ima-ka ni kuru!" Harry exclaimed flicking his wand, shrinking his trunk, and rumbling down the stairs.

"What the hell you said mate?" Ron called as Harry ran past him.

"Don't worry about it!" Harry called back laughing as he dart through the portrait hole. He ran through the halls of Hogwarts with his eyes shut, relying on is senses. People called out to him, he ignored them as he rushed to the Great Hall. It wasn't that he didn't want to stop, he wanted to see them. He just wasn't sure he could do it without crying. Dumbledore's office had been destroyed during the Death Eater occupation of Hogwarts. He was supposed to meet McGonagall there while everyone else convened in the Slytherin Dungeons.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of the oak doors of the Great Hall. This was it. Exhaling, he opened the door and stumbled upon entering. The entire school stood like a blur before him, a banner titled _Thank You Harry_ flickered above everyone's head. In front of the majority of the school stood his friends, his _nakama._ All at once, tears began to stream down Harry's face. Leaving, was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>I've never posted such a short chapter, ever, but it was bothering me having it sitting on top of what was supposed to be the first official chapter. So there you go, not even a teaser for real. I kinda just wanted to introduce the story to anyone who may be interested in a HP/Bleach crossover (that won't suck), and talk about a few things concerning the story and me as an author.

I write, a lot of stories. I get a lot of plot bunnies. That is to say that right now I have a promise to another group of reviewers that their story is first (if you don't mind slash, check out my story Variations and see if it's your type). So, I've started a game in my head. If any of the other stories I post get _more_ reviews than Variations or more 150 favorites, then that story will be pushed to the top of the list. I think that's only fair. Life is all about supply and demand anyway. Variations only has 30 reviews, so someone just saying "good job" or "I like it" is enough to help. Even if not, every review I get counts towards a mandatory 150 words toward the next chapter. I don't expect many people to be ecstatic when they see this prologue is only 500 words but I can promise the next chapter (it's almost done anyway.) Point of all of this-is that it's a competition so I'd love it if you reviewed.

Why do I want reviews? Let's be honest, you KNOW you check how good a story is by it's reviews. *pouts*

Anyway, more about the actually story.

**The** story will follow "Harry" as he ventures into the Bleach-verse, which is why it's more in the Bleach land than Harry Potter land. The first 3 chapters will be catch up to the things that changed over the years, and how Harry became to be who he is. Then we'll get to the good stuff. There will be a _plot_ beyond Harry coming home, but that's also more to come.

**Pairings: **Are not important to this story, but it will have them because that's what happens in life. The pairings will surround Ichigo & Harry and Luna and Tatsuki. I put it that way because I don't know if I want to keep it normal (Harry/Luna, Ichigo/Tatsuki) or spice it up a bit and make it Harry/Tatsuki. I could **try** and make it Luna/Ichigo but I couldn't see him stomaching her oddities at all. If I make it Harry/Tatsuki then it would probably be... Ichigo/Nell. If you want you can leave a review with what you'd like to see from the pairings I've mentioned. I doubt I'll go explicitly into anything because I've never written explicit hetfiction before.

Chances are there will be allusions to yaoi and yuri relationships with minor characters. Why? Because that's what happens in real life. Don't like it, don't read.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Title: **Haru Kurosaki

**Author: **Sweetiedogood

**Beta: **None

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **?

**Word count: **2300

**Authors Notes:** The reviews made me so happy, here's the second chapter ^_^. Apparently, I lied when I said it would only take 3 chapters to give back-story. Also, if you didn't read the long authors note at the beginning of the prologue, do so now please-thanks =]. I don't like repeating myself and you won't be able to compete in the game if you don't know about it. Also, slight edit with the last chapter. Last time Harry saw Karen and Yuzu they were 11, not 9.

**Timeline**

1979 – Ichigo born

1980 – Harry born

1981 – Harry orphaned

1983 – Karen & Yuzu born

1986 – Harry becomes a Kurosaki

1989 – Masaki dies

1991 – Harry gets Hogwarts letter (Harry turning 11, Ichigo 12, Karen & Yuzu 8)

**June 1991**

The Kurosaki household was bustling with life, as usual. Yuzu hummed to herself in the kitchen as cooked breakfast. Karen helped her sister by setting the plates. Isshin floated around them both gushing about how wonderful it was to have daughters who worked so well together. Despite the hustle downstairs, the sons in the Kurosaki household continued to sleep. The first son, Ichigo, lay rigid in his bed. His dreams filled with haunting memories of his mother's face; the second son, Haru, also dreamed about their mother.

A few weeks before she died they'd taken a walk around the house, just him and her, where she told him some very frightening things. Haru remembered the walk, he remembered getting home, he remembered the feelings of shock and awe over what she told him—but he could not remember what she said. The sky in his dream darkened, the hairs on Haru's neck stood on end. His instincts pulled him out of his dream too late.

"WAKE UP LAZY SON OF MINNEE!" Isshin yelled. Haru barely dodged the multiple elbow jabs his father littered across his bed. Isshin attacked and Haru dodged until Isshin was panting with exertion. Haru sat on his bed cross-legged. His green eyes were hard with severity.

"Dad," Haru scolded. "How many times have I told you not to attack me in bed?"

Isshin sat on the floor cross-legged as well. He scratched his head, "Erm—a lot?"

"Good good, so you _have_ been listening," Haru muttered his eyes downcast. "YOU JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" He roared throwing a punch at his father's head. Isshin dodged it with ease and put Haru into headlock.

"This is why I must do this for you my son!" Isshin declared as he noogied Haru's head. "You must be able to defend yourself!"

"GET OFF ME DAD!" Haru roared as he struggled in his dad's arms. Yuzu peeked into Haru's room sighing at the sight before her.

"Dad leave Haru-nii-chan alone so he can eat before his food gets cold!"

"Yuzu-chan you do not understand. Daddy must do this so Haru grows up to be a man." Isshin punched his chest like a gorilla to emphasize his manliness. "Come feel my manliness Yuzu!"

Yuzu's protests froze when Ichigo, the oldest brother, walked past the room. He glanced around with uninterested eyes before lobbing a toothbrush at his father's head. It struck, and slid down Isshin's face comically leaving behind a red mark. Isshin dropped Haru immediately.

"ICHIGO!" He roared storming after his eldest son. Haru sighed in relief, in no hurry to go downstairs and deal with the racket. His father used to pick on them equally, but now it seemed like he only came after Haru. Was it because he was smaller than Ichigo? Shaking his head at his family's antics Haru picked out his clothes for the day, throwing on some straight-legged jeans and a dark blue tank top before running down the steps to eat before it was all gone.

"ITADAKIMASU!" he announced as he jumped into his chair clapping his hands together. Karen rolled her eyes as Yuzu smiled fondly. Ichigo didn't react at all. Breakfast went smoothly without their father's interference. Where he went, Haru wasn't sure, but he was used to their father disappearing. After they finished eating Haru helped Yuzu with the dishes while Karen went to go get the mail. It was a normal day, with his abnormal family.

As Karen sorted the mail a deep frown appeared on her face. "This is weird, this letter is addressed to someone that doesn't live here. His name is in English too…" Karen trailed off puzzled as Haru's heart began to thud in his chest. "_Ha—Hari_ _Potta_? Who is _Ha—Hari Pot-ta_?"

Haru hadn't heard that name in five years. He thought he'd never hear it again. His knees began to wobble as his mind whirled. Why would those people want him back now—of all times? Why when he'd gotten settled? Why after he'd experienced elation and sorrow so strong that he couldn't bare to be apart from his family? What would happen to him? What would happen to Ichigo without someone to keep him in check? What about Yuzu or Karen? Who would they come to talk to—Ichigo's hand slapped Haru on the back forcing his lungs to inhale.

"Karen, you don't even know your brother's name?" Ichigo asked her as he gripped Haru by the shoulder pulling him upright.

Karen's face reddened in anger. "I know his name isn't Hari Potta!"

Ichigo's fingers were going to bruise him. Haru wondered why Ichigo held him so tight. He didn't think he and Ichigo had shared a hug since mom died.

"Hair-ee Pot-er," Ichigo annunciated the name with ease, "was Haru's name—before he became a Kurosaki. Mom found him and claimed him, so he's ours."

As he said that Ichigo's fingers tightened in Haru's shoulders and realization struck. Ichigo hadn't been the same since Masaki died. He didn't hug, he didn't smile—but that didn't mean he didn't care and right now, he was showing Haru that he cared by trying to rip his shoulder off. Haru put his head down so Ichigo couldn't see his smile.

"No way," Yuzu breathed.

"Haru-nii you're adopted?"

Haru didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, but because Ichigo's grip on him had reached a painful apex.

"He's not adopted, he's a Kurosaki."

Haru clenched his jaw. He felt weird, almost like he wanted to cry. The cooling hand of relief caressed his tension, but he couldn't let Ichigo know how calm he felt after hearing those words. He appreciated his brother, but his brother was an ass. He'd tease Haru to no end if he knew he was on the verge of a panic attack over hearing his old name. Too many emotions welled in Haru threatening to break him open. Relief, irritation, fear, apprehension-joy. He couldn't handle it, but what he couldn't handle the most was his brother's fingers threatening to rip off his entire shoulder.

**_Bam!_**

Haru's fist connected with Ichigo's chin sending his brother stumbling to the floor.

Haru smirked. "Stop trying to rip my fucking shoulder off!" He yelled delivering a kick to his brother's side for emphasis. Ichigo caught the foot and yanked, pulling Haru to the ground. Pain blossomed up Haru's spine. He blinked, rubbing his back and when he opened them Ichigo loomed above him, his brown eyes vivid on his fierce face.

"Then stop acting like something's wrong—like they can do something to you. Mom and dad made you one of us—legally—so those Dursley's can't touch you!" The rage on Ichigo's face was palpable. He panted as Haru glared up at him from the ground.

"The letter is from Ho—Hug—Ho—ARG—" Karen scowled at the offending letter._ "_H-o-g-w-a-r-t-s!" She exclaimed, eventually settling on spelling out the name of place.

Both Haru and Ichigo stared at her.

"H-o-g-w-a-r-t-s?" Ichigo repeated frowning. He began muttering to himself trying to sound the word out in English.

Haru looked at him amused. "So all you know how to say in English is Harry Potter and Dursley_?_" The scowl Ichigo gave him was menacing.

Haru chuckled, hopping to his feet in in one fluid motion. "It says Hogwarts and I've never even heard of whatever it is," he said holding out his hand for the letter. Karen handed it over without delay. Haru ripped it open his jaw dropping as he read. His siblings leaned in, all trying to read over his shoulder.

"WRONG PERSON," he yelled clutching the letter to his hammering heart. "I mean—well obviously cuz it says Harry Potter and I'm not Harry Potter anymore but—" as Haru babbled he backed his way up the steps, past his dumbfounded siblings, "—also because this thing says fucking Howarts. Ha~HA! Like who in their right mind would name something Hogwarts. I'm going to go to my room and um—" Haru didn't know what teenagers did in their room when they wanted to be alone, "—um—masturbate! Yes. I will go into my room and masturbate while shredding this letter! KAY BYE!" Haru slammed the door to his room, sliding to the floor as he read the letter again.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Classm Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _

He wished he could call it a bad joke, but the words from his dream that he couldn't recall earlier, came floating back to his head.

_Haru,_ Masaki's voice whispered in his memory, her warm hand cupping his cheek, _you're a wizard and one day they will come for you._ He remembered the sadness in her eyes as they talked, the way he vehemently swore he would never go anywhere, his mother, his kaachan, just smiled. Her smile was hopeless; eight-year-old Haru felt an ache in his chest and began to cry. Masaki held him in her arms, wiping away his tears and humming to keep him calm. She asked him to be a big boy for her, because she needed someone to protect her. At once, Haru rose to the occasion.

_My big boy, I wish I'd found you sooner. _

Haru grabbed his heart as the ache intensified. His eyes began to burn as he recalled his mother, his savior. The conversation he'd strained to remember for two years flood his mind, washing away all of his senses.

_Haru, you're a wizard and one day they will come for you. I'd hoped you were just another Harry Potter with a scar in the same place, but no…_

_No, kaachan is not a witch—she's just a medium. It means, kaachan_,_ can see spirits and sometimes will hear a prophecy. It was two of those spirits that led me to you and a prophecy that gave you your name._

_Your first kaachan and chichi_, _a woman with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes and a man with messy black hair and brown eyes. They'd been pulled from heaven by your pain. _

_When you were but one year old, a very evil man came to kill you. He killed your kaachan and chichi that night but could not kill you. It's how you got that scar. I do not know where your life would have been had you not come to Japan, but I know that when it is time for you to go to school—they will come for you._

_I have lived longer than expected Haru and that is because of you. However, fate is something not even Wizards can stop. I do not believe that when you get your letter I will be around Haru. But remember this, I want you to go. You have a destiny there that must be fulfilled. However, when you go Haru do not forget-_

A banging at his door roused him from his daydream.

_-they are your family Haru—_

"HARRRUUUU, ICHIGO SAYS YOU ARE DISCOVERING YOUR MANHOOD!"

_-keep them safe, but do not—_

"HARRU, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BECOME A MAN SO SOON!"

_-I had to tell you that now, but you are too young to know, so sleep Haru, sleep and forget until the time comes… —_

"DAD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Haru roared tossing his door open to see his father blabbering in Yuzu's arms. Karen and Ichigo stood next to them; Karen's eyes the picture of concern and Ichigo scowling. As they stared at him he saw Masaki standing next to them, hazy and blurred. The ache in his heart began to eat at his soul. The burning in his eyes threatened to overflow. The comical bewildered looks on his family's face were too much to bear. Screwing his eyes tight, Haru ran.

Pushing past them, the letter clutched in his hand, he jumped down the steps.

"I'm going for a walk!" He called back to them as tears began to flow. As he ran, disgust mingled with his sorrow. Self-loathing made his stomach heave. He was so soft. All of them lost Masaki, but he was the only one still crying over it. What right did he have? He'd known her the least. Even still his soul ached, yearning for the mother he'd only known for three years. He'd give anything for one more hug.

Haru ran until he was panting with exertion. His limbs trembled. His eyes stay shut as he dashed through the streets, relying on his senses to keep him alive. He didn't know how long he ran. He didn't stop until he bumped into a solid mass that sent him skidding backwards. The darkness of his vision began to dance with spots of light. Haru groaned, rubbing his backside, blinking rapidly. Today was a bad day for his ass. The guy he ran into must be at least 6'1 and 250lbs of muscle.

His vision cleared. Before him a thin man in wooden sandals and a green bucket hat rubbed his own chest.

"For a little guy you bring a bit of an impact," said sandal-hat. Haru glared up at the tall man. For the first time, he noticed that the sky around him was dark. How long had he been running? His stomach growled.

"Watch where your going sandal-hat," Haru spat jumping to his feet. The world tilted and he found himself in sandal-hat's arms. Sandal-hat looked a lot like a pervert, Haru did not want to lie helplessly in the man's arms but his body wasn't obeying. His vision began to bleed black and Haru began to panic.

Sandal-hat sighed, "If you're going to pass out in someone's arms at least be a little nicer…"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Writing Haru was hard. I felt like I was turning him into a soft nambie-boy-but I kept reminding myself that he is only 11 and his mum died like two years ago and he was abused growing up-so naturally all of these things at once was a good reason for him to cry. Haru's personality will be interesting, I'm excited to write it. So far, the only thing that I have changed, is the year Masaki died. Hollows will be hollows, Wizards will be wizards and bad guys will be bad guys (at least until a certain changed main character forces them to be allies ;3 )

**Sakura Liesel:** Your energetic review made me smile. You also pointed out something I needed to correct. In the prologue I said that the last time Harry had seen Karen & Yuzu _they_ were 9. However, according to my new timeline they were 10. So thank you ^_^

**_Thank you so very much tooo all of you lovely people that are playing my review game (and just reviewing cuz you like it)_**

**_ARIGATOOOOO_**


End file.
